The Epstein-Barr virus (EBV) has been studied extensively for over 25 years as a candidate human cancer virus. The data accumulated until now strongly implicates EBV as a major factor in the etiology of nasopharyngeal carcinoma, African Burkitt's lymphoma and B-cell lymphomas in immunodeficient populations such as transplant patients or individuals with AIDS. Because of this, EBV continues to be of interest to both basic and clinical investigators throughout the world. This is truly an international virus. Recently, major advances from both basic and clinical studies on this virus have been presented mainly at a newly organized international symposium designated "International Symposium on EBV and Associated Malignant Diseases". The first symposium was held in Loutraki, Greece in September 1984 and was attended by approximately 100 scientists. Approximately 200 participants attended the second symposium held in October 1986 in St. Petersburg, Florida and over 300 registrants participated in the third symposium held in Rome, Italy in October 1988. The increasing number of participants in these meetings demonstrates the importance of this symposium to individuals studying EBV. The Fourth International Symposium on EBV and Associated Malignant Diseases is scheduled to be held in Hualien, Taiwan from September 23-28, 1990 under the sponsorship of National Taiwan University College of Medicine. This symposium will continue to focus on recent advances on this virus and associated diseases from basic molecular studies to applied studies in a clinical setting. Topics to be discussed at this symposium include sessions on the molecular biology of EBV infections; pathobiology of EBV diseases; immunobiology of EBV infections; and round-table discussions specifically focusing on NPC and EBV associated lymphoproliferation disorders including those that have been identified in AIDS patients. The first Gertrude and Werner Henle Lecture in Viral Oncology will also be presented at this symposium by a major investigator in this area of research. The proceedings of the symposium will be published.